walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rick Grimes (TV Series)
Rick vs Rick What can you guys tell about Rick Grimes and Rick Grimes (TV Series) What is similar and what's different. For myself I've noticed he's main weapon isn't his axe from the comic it's his gun in the show. That and I fell like Comic Rick was very weak with his choices in the beginning has of the TV Rick isn't that weak in the beginning, He acts stronger and acts like he knows what he's doing. It could be that it's just the actor acting but how they shot it they might it look like he knows what he's doing has a leader. If anything, I think that they just have to give Rick his hatchet, the one from the bag of weapons Carl found. Ie: Carl's fixation, "Ooh an axe!" And they needed to solidify Rick as the lead character. If they didn;'t then Shane would be and Rick would be more background. User:Ttowen moved to talk *Rick's character follows his comicbook counterpart until that of entering the tank in the first episode. :really? For example Rick never killed the little girl in the comic book. Wikiasmikia 03:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::But how can you be sure of that? I never read all of them, but I'm assuming they didn't record his every step? 13:34, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Main photo what you guys think about the main Rick (TV series) photo Which one should be the final one. * Definitely the updated/newer one of a character should be their Main infobox image. Keeps the Wiki updated and current. QueenBuffy Trivia "Rick is the first character in the television series to directly kill a living person (namely Dave) after the apocalypse. Shane was the first character overall who caused the death of a living character (Otis), albeit indirectly." I don't completely agree with this. Didn't the soldiers in the hospital (in Shane's flashback) kill a couple of human beings? And as far as I know by then the apocalypse already started. Why you are right those soldiers weren't individual human beings so they were the first people to kill someone post apocalypse but he was the first person. Also, if Carl is 12 I'm assuming Rick can't be in his "Possibly Late 20s", as I doubt he was a teenage father. He must have been at least 33 or 34 at the series premiere. 13:32, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Rick's Gun My boyfriend now wants a Colt gun like Ricks :) QueenBuffy Describing Rick Grimes The quote about his wife and son, to me, is one of the most powerful lines ever uttered in this show. It's Rick stating his goal, his objective, and it's delivered with chilling energy. It's a very bold statement; he shoots it right back at Merle who challenges him on what he's willing to do in this god-forsaken world, since Rick still dresses himself up as a "lawman". It's threatening, because really, look at how far Rick's gone to keep his family safe. Look at how far SHANE went to keep Lori and Carl safe. I think this quote identifies Rick more than that one-liner "Ricktator" quote we had. Eugar (talk) 01:35, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Keep the old photo Alot of these new photos are dark and they aren't as good as their previous ones. Just because a new episode premieres, doesn't mean we need to update every photo lol. TheLethalWeapon (talk) 20:13, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I will not be getting a new photo for each character, but if you feel you need to, then change them back. It is better to have updated photos, because some people change. Rick's can be changed, but other's, like Caesar's etc.. can be kept. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 20:14, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I agree, but in Rick's case I felt like we should have kept his old picture. I didn't meant to come off as a prick, sorry if I did. TheLethalWeapon (talk) 20:26, February 25, 2013 (UTC) You didn't, I get what you mean, because he is in the Prison in the new photo, it is dark, because in the last he was in the light. But you have to consider, if we can get a good photo of someone as updated as possible, it has to be done, because in all fairness, Rick current photo now was 2 episodes ago. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 20:37, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Correction "He is a former police officer of the King County sheriff's deputy" This is incorrect, this should read either "He is a former King County Sheriff's deputy" or "He is a former police officer of the King County Sheriff's Department" or "He is a former sheriff's deputy of the King Count Sheriff's Department". The last is the most correct (because they are sheriff's deputies, not often referred to officially as police officers.), but is a bit repetitive. Any is better than the current as it is grammatically incorrect. 04:04, March 27, 2013 (UTC)Vriff Age In comic series, he is 31 and carl 9 then if carl is 13 it means rick 35 right? -- No. --GRANDMASTA (talk) 14:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Are you being sarcastic, what do you mean no? -- I answered your question with 'no', not being sarcastic. Let me elaborate: We don't know Rick's age until they confirm it on screen. Also, use the signature button when commenting on a talk page. --GRANDMASTA (talk) 14:53, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I know, but most likely Rick in tv series is 35. Wait what signature button, how do you do that? Rick's age isn't equivalent to his age in the Comics just because Carl is older. And dude, there's a notification that tells you how to add your signature when you click on Edit. Four ~. Shellturtleguy (talk) 15:00, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Like this.Spiderachim123 (talk) 15:07, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you.Spiderachim123 (talk) 15:10, June 15, 2013 (UTC) i thonk that he is 38 as of season 4 because he said he had carl when he was fairly young and carl was 12 in season 1 which would make rick 36 and almost 2 years have passed since season 1 which makes him 37 or 38 but most likly 38 due to the increasing amount of grey hair. so my final guess 36 season 1 38 season 4 (this is just if he had carl when he was 24) :You "thonk" (that's not a word bud) wrong. His age is never confirmed. Keep changing it and you will most "likly" (not a word either) be banned for inserting false info. --''InsaneHippo'' (T|B| ) I hate to inform you that though your theory could be possible and taken into consideration, it will not be posted and will be continuedly taken down and or reverted. We try as much as possible to stick to facts given and, until his age is revealed on screen, we will only go based of his look but not give a specific number. MaDrummer (talk) 06:01, November 29, 2013 (UTC) why is Rick on the suicidal category? I cannot find anywhere here why is him considered suicidal, could someone explain this? Brunod92 (talk) 23:59, August 2, 2013 (UTC) In the first Episode of Season 1, "Days Gone Bye", near the end of the Episode, Rick is under the tank, he puts his firearm to his head, considering suicide...meaning he has had suicidal thoughts, making him eligible to be placed under the "Suicidal" category. Sorry for any inconvenience. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 00:02, August 3, 2013 (UTC) not inconvenience at all, I was merely curious and couldn't find an answer anywhere, thank you very much It was a long time ago, but it still happened, no matter how much stuff has happened since than. Lots of stuff. THAAAAAANGS! ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 18:14, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Governor Why isn't their something describing Rick's relationship with the governor in his relationship's section? --RA (talk) 17:34, November 24, 2013 (UTC) The quote from tonight's episode. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive. But we can still come back. We're not too far gone. We all. Can change." Equipment Since I can't add a new section to the Rick Grimes TV page, i'm posting Rick's equipment here. Rick's signiture weapon is his duty handgun: a stainless steel Colt Python with a 6" barrel and the original Colt factory wooden checkered handgrips. Rick has also used the Gerber Bear Grylls Parang Machete in the second season but often uses the Geber Gator Machete and the Gerber DMF Folder in the third season. Rick's age I think Rick's age should be 40 because his actor's age is 40. I believe that Rick was at least in his late 30's (38/39) at the beggining of the outbreak. Currently two years have passed through the story so I think it fair to say that Rick is most defiinatly in his early 40's (40/41) Michonne Relationship Wont let me edit the page or I'd do it myself, but under his relationship with Michonne it says Merle captured Maggie and Daryl shortly before she arrived at the prison. He captured Glenn, not Daryl. Rick's cousin When is Rick's male cousin mentioned in the TV-series? Can't remember which episode it where... :/ – Asguardian (talk) 16:27, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Wrong Erin in the kill list There is a wrong Erin in the kill list. You link to her http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Erin_(TV_Series) instead of her http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Erin_%28Season_3%29 New Profile Picture Any real valid reason for changing the profile picture to one that is arguably worst, or was it just cuz reasons? AlastorMoody (talk) 01:55, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Improvements I've mentioned this several times before, but I think there'd be great improvements by doing this: Big changes that would need a lot of approval from admins: *Status: Alive people don't need a character lifespan, because y'know, they're alive. We can remove that and it creates more space for the infobox. *Deceased people's names (for anything like infoboxes on family, relationships, etc. or groups) should be put in italics to emphasize they're dead. Such as: Rick Grimes : Lori Grimes - Wife; Carl Grimes - Son. Italics in names shortens it instead of having to constantly write "deceased", "deceased", etc. It's standard for many wikias, and this would be really useful for a series with a lot of dead characters :). *The Appearances section would be much better as a table, or at least highlight which specific episode the titles belong to. It helps highlight which episodes Rick specifically appears in to show which ones he's absent in. *For example: *Season 5 (16 episodes) #No Sanctuary (5.01) #Strangers (5.02) #Four Walls and a Roof (5.03) #Consumed (flashback; no lines) (5.06) Small changes: *Just the overall excessive detail in the plot section. *Example: "The following morning, Michonne asks Rick if they will stay in the house that they are living in, to which Rick responds: "we´ll wait and see." He also thanks Michonne for making Carl laugh, stating that he hardly remembers that sound. Later in the day, Michonne says that they need to get new supplies so she and Carl will go out. Rick wants to come as well, but Michonne insists that he stays home and rest due to his injuries. Rick relents and hands Carl his revolver and asks them to be back at noon. He then goes upstairs and lays down on a bed and reads a book but falls asleep. Later he wakes up and hears voices coming from downstairs. He quickly realizes that the voices are not Carl or Michonne's and has little time to react as he hears someone coming up the stairs. He jumps up, grabs a bottle of water and rolls under the bed. One of the bandits, named Tony, enters the room and after some walking around, he lays down on the bed and falls asleep. Len enters the room and calls to Tony, saying he wants it. They argue and eventually get in a fight with Len pinning Tony to the ground and starts strangling him. As he blacks out, Tony sees Rick and tries to tell Len but passes out before he can. After the fight, Len moves to go back to sleep, but is called downstairs, which gives Rick time to grab what he can and sneak to another room. There he tries to escape by opening the windows, but he is realizes he would be unable to do so without making noise. He runs back to the other room, trying to sneak out but, Len walks up the stairsl so Rick hides in the bathroom. As he closes the door, he turns his head and sees Lou on the toilet. They start to scuffle and Rick eventually gets the upperhand and strangles him. He grabs Lou's machine gun and manages to get out by a window after finding taking a jacket from the house, and sneaks up to the porch where Joe is smoking. He prepares to attack him so he could escape safely, but just as he is about to strike, screams are heard from the inside, likely due to Lou reanimating and assailing one of the men inside Joe curses and heads inside, much to Rick's relief. He takes the chance and runs, encountering Carl and Michonne who have just returned from their supply run and they escape. Later, they walk down a railroad and encounters a sign where it says: "Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive, survive. Terminus." They pause for a moment and then decide to continue walking." *^ I'd love to fix the above, by simply putting 2 separate paragraphs and remove the horrible spelling mistakes, and cut it down, because it's simply not readable. Plot sections are supposed to be readable, it shouldn't be a competiton of "Let's write the most we can out of a single episode." Does anyone actually think people come to find out what happens in each episode when it's all so bloated? Just a thought. :) FormAndVoid (talk) 14:41, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Agree 1000000% and I will help in any way I can to implement these changes accordingly. Specifically about the appearances thing, I'm thinking of something similar to what's done on the Spanish Wiki, which you can see here: http://es.thewalkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Rick_Grimes under "Apariciones", or Appearances. Pretty much if he appears in the episode there's a link to the page and if he doesn't there's no link. I like the table format but, honestly, I think that one could use some improvements so it's more specific what kind of appearance he has, as you suggested: Whether or not he has lines, whether or not it's a flashback, whether or not it's a flashback AND he has lines, etc. I'm not really sure what reason administrators have for NOT implementing these very logical improvements, other than "It's a change and people hate change therefore no." If that's the basis of your argument, then it's a very weak one and you should invest time in crafting a better one, because just because it's change doesn't mean it shouldn't happen. They don't even have to do it; concerned users such as ourselves can do all the work. I want this Wiki to be the best that it can be and, while there are still improvements to be made, it is not the best that it can be. You've got my support. AlastorMoody (talk) 20:37, August 23, 2015 (UTC) *Wow, thanks AlastorMoody! I have never seen that wikia before but it's a HUGE improvement to the English one. There's definitely some superior ideas that should be used on the regular and more popular. Such a shame an English wikia of that format hasn't been created. And thanks, changes will be hard to come by, but I think eventually, people will start to acknowledge some of the more minor things such as lifespans for alive characters being silly and a domino effect will come into play (or I devoutly hope). Come on, admins! Use better logic than this & know there needs to be improvements. These wikias are supposed to be at least visually appealing and readable, that's fundamentally where they need to meet approval from most and this wikia doesn't constitute as that. FormAndVoid (talk) 14:16, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Would Rick EVER hit or fight a woman? Would Rick EVER hit or fight a woman? Would Rick EVER hit a woman? Would Rick EVER hit a woman? Former leader of Alexandria? I wouldn't say that Rick's the former leader now. Sure, he's saying Negan's in charge, and he's doing what Negan says, but Rick is still the leader of Alexandria. Jonathan Brock (talk) 16:46, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Small Edit: Re: "Seed" - The term "affair" should be replaced with liaison. Affair implies Lori cheated on Rick. As she understood him to be dead, Shane and she were consensual and unencumbered. The term affair implies she cheated on or was disloyal to Rick *after* he returned from the dead and found her. She was loyal to him from the time she found he was alive forward. The term "affair" definitely colors her character in an unfavorable light, when the issue of the pregnancy and Rick's anger was more complex than that. Can someone unlock Rick and Carl's page, they need to be updated for appearances. Cynycyl (talk) 06:42, November 23, 2016 (UTC) For you debaters out there, lose yourself to this topic. Did Rick get Abraham killed? I'm here for you guys to settle this on the talk page, because I don't feel like another edit war. I'm probably not gonna reply here because I don't really care to be honest, but I have seen that some users like to debate about this topic. So, lose yourself to this topic and don't be shady (see what I did there?). ZukeTheDuke (talk) 18:29, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Kill Count I counted up his kill count, it should be 67 kills instead of 52! Mitt Campbell (talk) 22:34, November 23, 2017 (UTC)User:Mitt CampbellMitt Campbell (talk) 22:34, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Killed Victims Should we add Savior 5, and Savior 9 to his killed victims list or do we just do the named victims because some of them don't have names. Mitt Campbell (talk) 02:09, December 5, 2017 (UTC)User:Mitt CampbellMitt Campbell (talk) 02:09, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Rick's quote Both his 'Thanking to Carl' and what he says to the Saviors after defeating Negan are great quotes. Although I like the 'Thanking' more than the quote to the Saviors, I think the latter should be Rick's quote. It really sets up a new path and said 'beginning'. MOCOLONI (talk) 21:47, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Rick Grime's Status Heads Up I want to make one thing clear about Rick Grime's Status after Sunday's episode because I will edit it accordingly unless Mistertrouble says I cannot do it. After he leaves, his stutus could only either be "Dead" or "Determinate". Let me explain. There is no way that Rick's staus could be categorized as Alive after he leaves even if he survives the episode. This is due to the fact that Andrew Lincolin is playing the part of Rick for the last time to be with his family and unless we are overtly told that he is alive by a cast member, he cannot have an Alive status. If Rick dies in the episode, it is obvious to Make his status dead with the Red background. However, if he survives this episode and somehow leaves, his status has to be Determinate (meaning that the viewer decides what to believe) for two major reasons. First of all, like I metioned earlier, an Alive status is not appropriate if he survives the episode (unless the cast says so) because we would have no way to tell what happens after he leaves. An Unknown status would be a step in the right direction if he just left, but it would not be accurate if Rick's story is open ended by him surviving. Yes, the viewer would not know his fate which is why an Unknown status sounds correct. However, it would still be up to the viewer to determine his fate if he never returns. I am only telling you now that I will edit this page on Sunday to either include a "Dead" or "Determinate" status and I want to warn everyone just in case people freak out over my edit in the event that he survives. Feel free to respond below. 7839paul (talk) 01:36, November 3, 2018 (UTC)7839paul Mmm I mean, if you check out AMC and other channels schedules, they spoil Rick's fate in next ep actual synopsis. I think that if Rick dies he's dead, but if he takes out in the helicopter and is in a very bad shape he's unknown and depending on what they say on Talking Dead, like Lincoln saying he won't come back at all, maybe the determinant status could be on the cards, in that way everyone that comes to the wiki and such can choose their own ending until and if Lincoln decided to come back. You should make this a thread on the forum to see what everyone thinks. Greetings. CarolSaurio (talk) 01:41, November 3, 2018 (UTC) We've never used the Determinate status in the TV Series before. Dead or Unknown should suffice. Myelle (talk) 01:42, November 3, 2018 (UTC) I am surpised that you both replied so soon. lol. I will reply to you both in the order you left the comments. CarolSaurio: I do not follow spoilers so I did not know about that, but I do not trust any spoilers I hear until the episode airs and I see it with my eyes. I like your idea about creating a thread in the forum to get a popular vote because I like democracies (not Ricktatorships), despite me being kinda attached to the Determinate idea if Rick makes it outta this episode alive (unless somebody in the cast specifies that he is alive). I totally see why an Unknow status is appropriate with the helicopter theory you mentioned, but I am just saying that it would not technically be 100% accurate if he takes the helicopter or exits alive some other open ended way. Also unless the status is locked by an admin on Determinite, chances are that his status would be changed every 2 minutes in an edit war between "Alive", "Dead", and "Unknown" by people with opposing views if his story is left open ended and he never returns to the TV series. Myelle: I see your point about how "Dead" or Unknown" should suffice because we never put Determinate as a status for the TV series. However, that is because if Rick survives, that would be the first time that (to my knowledge) a character left the series with an open ended story with the promise of never returning to the TV Series. Everyone with an Unknown status could technically return (hell, even Morales returned) so it is unknown if we will ever see them again. In Rick's case, unless specified otherwise, we know that we would never see him again (in the TV series at least) if he survies this episode which has never been confirmed before. I will leave a comment on Mistertrouble's talk page so he can take a look at this thread and weigh in. Thank you both for feedback7839paul (talk) 02:05, November 3, 2018 (UTC)7839paul I feel like that doesn't matter though. Characters aren't Unknown because they have a potential to come back. They're Unknown because we don't know if they're alive or dead. If Rick's story is open ended, yes we know he's not coming back but that doesn't mean his character is dead. He still could be alive. And therefore Unknown. Because we don't know if he's alive or dead. Like I said, we don't make people Unknown because "they could come back". That doesn't affect their status at all. Even the description for the Unknown status here on the Wiki is: "A character with an Unknown status was alive when last seen but was lost, injured, unsecured, absent in later episodes, or written out of the show". Myelle (talk) 19:16, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Technically, he's still alive. Scott Gimple confirmated that they're making a series featuring Rick and his journey. Myelle (talk) 03:16, November 5, 2018 (UTC)